apuesta
by Asakura-kun
Summary: tener una relación con alguien opuesto a ti puede ser realmente difícil. Pero al final las cosas siempre resultan bien... Aomine x Takao ( parte del foro :¡Daiki's month!, del foro de Kuroko no Basuke en Español.) tarde pero seguro


_**hola a todos de nuevo ! aqui les dejo este fic que debi subirlo desde hace tiempo pero por problemas familiares no pude u.u**_

 _ **en fin**_

 _ **espero que lo disfruten**_

 **"Los personajes de Kuroko no Basuke son propiedad de Fujimaki Tadatoshi y esta historia participa en el reto: ¡Daiki's month!, del foro de Kuroko no Basuke en Español.**

* * *

 _ **Si tuviera que escoger una palabra que pudiera describir su estado de ánimo en ese momento… Seria frustración**_

¿Cómo no estar frustrado por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo? Es decir, siempre había estado preparado para todo tipo de sorpresas, pero está particularmente lo sorprendió de sobremanera

En la jefatura todos sus compañeros lo miraban extrañados de que estuviera de tan mal humor. Él era una de las personas más animadas de ese lugar, por eso que el hombre estuviera de esa manera los desconcertaba a todos…

-Aomine-san…-tenía su cabeza recostada al escritorio mientras sus ojos se encontraban cerrados…-señor…- los abrió observando al hombre molesto…

-¿Qué quieres?- se notaba en su tono de voz que estaba molesto. El hombre solo negó rápidamente mientras se alejaba del moreno…

-no importa…-salió rápidamente de la oficina del moreno… Estaba asustado- es mejor dejarlo solo…- sus compañeros solo asintieron de acuerdo… no querían lidiar con su jefe en ese estado de ánimo. Definitivamente preferían al Aomine Daiki arrogante y burlón…

Suspiró cansado mientras se levantaba. Observó los papeles desordenados que tenía en su escritorio. No podía trabajar en ese estado. Se sentía un inútil. Solo pensaba en lo que había pasado hace unos días…

-debo buscar una manera de resolverlo…- susurró tomando sus cosas y saliendo de la oficina haciendo que sus compañeros lo observaran curiosos-saldré un rato…-ellos solo asintieron mientras el moreno seguía caminando hacia el ascensor para salir de ese lugar…

Luego de la escuela había decidido estudiar criminalística para poder ser un buen investigador, y lo había logrado con honores. Su increíble capacidad para resolver los casos y su manera de pensar era digna de admirar. Después de todo esto era lo que más le apasionaba… además del Básquet claro esta…

A pesar de que ya llevaba cinco años ejerciendo esta carrera, era la primera vez que se topaba con un problema de este tipo…

Se sentía frustrado y molesto. Que a alguien como él le sucedieran este tipo de cosas era impensable…

Bueno… si lo veía desde otro punto de vista esto sería algo "dentro de lo esperado"

Después de todo se trataba de él….

Esa persona sí que estaba llena de sorpresas

.

.

.

-¿de qué trata todo esto Aomine?-su mejor amigo Kagami, miraba algo molesto al moreno. Había tenido que pedir permiso para salir un momento del departamento de bomberos porque Aomine le había dicho que se trataba de un asunto urgente…-¿Qué es tan urgente?-preguntó mientras Aomine solo cerraba los ojos algo frustrado

-bueno… como decirlo…-se quedó pensativo mientras Kagami solo lo observaba algo desconcertado…- tú tienes a Tetsu, así que puedes saber algo- eso confundió más al pelirrojo

-¿Qué te sucede?-preguntó curioso- ¿te golpeaste la cabeza?- era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que Aomine se veía deprimido….

-quiero un consejo de parte tuya…- le molestaba tener que pedirle ayuda a su amigo, pero después de todo, Kagami era el que más lo comprendía…

-¿estas enfermo?-Ahora si Kagami estaba sorprendido. Que una persona tan orgullosa como Aomine viniera a pedirle un consejo…

-no estoy enfermo imbécil…- cerró los ojos frustrado… tenía que decirle, tenía que buscar una forma de resolver ese problema…

-bueno…-Kagami se rascó la mejilla mientras lo miraba incrédulo…-cuéntame tu problema. Haré lo que pueda para ayudarte….

Aomine empezó a hablar, tratando de no olvidar ningún detalle. Kagami solo escuchaba atentamente todo lo que decía el otro…

Se sorprendió al escuchar lo último que dijo Aomine….

-…- solo abrió los ojos incrédulo mientras Aomine solo suspiraba algo aliviado de poder contar su problema…

-oye Kagami…- se molestó al ver que el pelirrojo solo se reía fuertemente mientras golpeaba la mesa con sus manos…-¡no te rías! ¡Esto es serio!-gritó molesto captando la atención de todos las personas que estaban en el restaurante…

-es que es tan divertido…- seguía riendo mientras Aomine solo lo miraba sonrojado de la vergüenza…-¿Cómo pudo haberte dicho eso?-tratando de calmar su risa hizo esa pregunta…-¿Qué rayos dijiste hiciste para que dijera eso?- seguía riendo mientras secaba las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos a causa de la risa…

-no asumas que fue mi culpa…- hizo una pequeña mueca con los labios mientras miraba hacia otro lado…-solo le dije que no hiciera más tonterías…- respondió mientras Kagami solo lo señalaba acusadoramente sorprendiéndolo…-¿ahora qué?- preguntó serio. Kagami solo negaba algo resignado…

-si fue tu culpa- seguía señalándolo- sabes muy bien cómo es su carácter… -empezó a reír de nuevo…- ahora se está vengando de la peor manera…- seguía riendo mientras Aomine solo cerraba los ojos molesto…- ya veo porque estas tan preocupado…-Kagami paró de reír al percatarse de algo…- si Kuroko me dijera lo mismo… no sabría que hacer…- empezó a temblar del miedo- creo que no podría sobrevivir… o terminaría haciendo algo realmente imprudente-rió suavemente…- después de todo se trata de Kuroko y no puedo contenerme cuando se trata de él…- Aomine hizo una mueca de asco…

-me has dado una imagen mental que no quería…- Kagami solo alzó los hombros restándole importancia…-¿Qué puedo hacer?-preguntó a su amigo algo preocupado…

-disculparte por lo que dijiste…- respondió Kagami mientras suspiraba- debes decirle que eres un idiota y que no sabes que es pensar…- Aomine señaló molesto a Kagami

-no me digas idiota…- el moreno solo suspiro frustrado…- aunque admito que debo disculparme…- susurró algo pensativo mientras Kagami solo asentía…

-solo hazlo….- sonrió dándole confianza a su amigo…- así todo volverá a la normalidad…- Aomine rasco su mejilla algo sonrojado…

-¿volver a la normalidad?- tanto Kagami como Aomine voltearon a ver a la persona que había dicho esas palabras…- es muy raro que ustedes dos estén juntos en horas de trabajo…- Kagami esbozó una sonrisa mientras se levantaba para acercarse a donde se encontraba el otro…

-hola Tetsu…- saludó con su mano mientras Kuroko hacia una pequeña reverencia…

\- Kuroko…- Kagami besó de una manera muy tierna a su pareja haciéndolo sonrojar…-¿Por qué estás aquí?-preguntó algo curioso luego del beso…

-te traje tu almuerzo…-le ofreció la pequeña cajita al pelirrojo quien la aceptó gustoso…-¿se puede saber de qué hablaban?-preguntó curioso. Aomine solo desvió la mirada molesto…

-Aomine volvió a cagarla…- fue lo que dijo Kagami mientras Kuroko solo suspiraba…

-¿Qué hiciste Aomine-kun?-Aomine solo miró a Kagami molesto…- si sigues haciendo esas cosas puede que te dejen…-cerró los ojos algo pensativo-pero pensándolo bien… tu nunca fuiste muy bueno en eso de las parejas…- susurró Kuroko pensativo…-eres muy tosco en cuanto a palabras…-suspiró resignado…-si quieres arreglar este problema debes hablarlo bien con el…¿no te parece?-Aomine se levantó de la silla…

-siempre hablas más de lo necesario Tetsu…- hizo un gesto con la mano en señal de despedida…-nos vemos…-se alejó de la pareja … debía de pensar en que diría para disculparse…

-¿se puede saber que dijo Aomine-kun?-Preguntó Kuroko curioso mientras Kagami solo empezaba a reír abiertamente….-¿Qué te causa gracia?-Kagami solo negó mientras trataba de no reír más fue imposible…

-le dijo que no hiciera tonterías…- Kuroko suspiró resignado… Aomine definitivamente no pensaba las cosas antes de hablar…

-ya veo…- susurró mientras empezaba a caminar y Kagami le seguía…-imagino que él también dijo algo – Kagami asintió- después de todo Aomine se veía muy angustiado…-Kagami rió suavemente mientras Kuroko solo lo miraba curioso- ¿Qué le dijo?-preguntó mientras Kagami tomaba la mano de su pareja sin parar de caminar…

\- le dijo que no tendrían sexo hasta nuevo aviso….- observó como el rostro del más bajo se sorprendía…

-ya veo…- volteó su rostro para reír suavemente mientras Kagami solo se sorprendía…-por eso Aomine-kun esta tan angustiado-miró de nuevo a su pareja…- ya entiendo porque te reías…- sonrió suavemente….-encontraran la forma de resolverlo, eso es seguro…- sonrió confiado mientras Kagami se detenía haciendo voltear a Kuroko….

-oye Kuroko…- el mencionado lo miraba Kuroko…-si yo hiciera algo tonto…- empezó a temblar del miedo…- ¿tu harías lo mismo?-preguntó esperando la respuesta del más bajo…

-creo que consideraría ese castigo…- susurró viendo a su pareja que se sorprendía…-vamos, debes volver a tu trabajo…- empezó a caminar dejando a Kagami paralizado…

-¡Kuroko!- corrió para alcanzarlo- ¡no puedes hacer eso! – Estaba asustado….- como pareja debemos hablar de esto…- Kuroko solo sonrió sorprendiendo a Kagami…

-no hay nada que temer Kagami-kun…- sonrió- mientras no des un paso en falso…

En ese momento Kagami prometió tener más cuidado desde ahora….no quería que Kuroko lo castigara de esa manera….

.

.

.

Ya era tarde y sinceramente no quería llegar a casa para lidiar con el problema que seguramente le esperaba.

Estaba seguro que seguía molesto con él. Tendría que disculparse así no quisiera por lo que había dicho. Todavía no entendía porque se había enojado tanto con él por esas simples palabras…

Oh…cierto

Estaban hablando de ese tema en particular. Por supuesto que debía de sentirse herido. Pero Aomine no quería que dejara de lado una de las cosas que más le apasionaba…por eso había dicho esas palabras, pero no de la mejor manera…

-arreglaré esto…- sonrió decidido mientras caminaba a paso rápido hacia su departamento. Ya estaba cerca, solo debía de apresurarse un poco…

Llego a un pequeño edificio de cuatro pisos. Paredes blancas, con la entrada decorada con hermosas rosas que lo hacían verse más elegante y hermoso. Había ahorrado lo suficiente para vivir en un lugar cómodo. Abrió la puerta y subió las escaleras para hacer un poco de ejercicio. Llego al piso tres y camino por un gran pasillo, muy limpio e iluminado. Llegó hasta una de las puertas donde había un pequeño letrero que decía "residencia de los Daiki"…

Suspiró… ni siquiera estaban casados…

Sacó sus llaves y abrió la puerta. Entró y se quitó la chaqueta y los zapatos. Vio otro par de zapatos diferentes a los suyos haciéndolo sonreír…estaba ahí…

Caminó por la sala buscándolo con la mirada mas no encontrándolo. Escuchó ruidos provenientes de la cocina haciéndolo suspirar algo nervioso. Era hora de la verdad…

-ya llegue…- al llegar a la cocina lo encontró preparando la cena mientras tarareaba la canción

-bienvenido…- el hombre lo miro mientras sonreía- llegaste temprano- Aomine asintió mientras se sentaba en unas de las sillas para observarlo mejor. A pesar de que sonreía, sabía que estaba molesto por esa discusión…

Así era Takao Kazunari…. Una persona complicada…

Su pareja era el mismo Takao Kazunari. Su relación había sido una de las más extrañas, pero ya llevaba tres años de pareja y uno viviendo juntos. Podría decirse que su relación era bastante estable.

Observó los ojos del pelinegro , color plata que lo atrapaban de una manera impresionante. Esos ojos lo enamoraban, no había conocido a alguien más que tuviera ese color...

Todavía recordaba la primera vez que los vio. Quedo atrapado al instante en esos ojos. Era la primera vez que sentía esa sensación. Quería que esos ojos solo estuvieran para él, que no miraran a nadie más , solo a él…

Y qué decir de su cuerpo. Sus largas piernas y su formado torso… Era demasiado provocativo y siempre lo dejaban con ganas de más…

Además de los gemidos que siempre lo volvían loco…

Se golpeó mentalmente….maldición…. Se estaba desviando del objetivo. Debía de concentrarse…

Observó el rostro sonriente del otro, seguramente tratando de aparentar que nada había pasado. Pero Aomine sabía que sus palabras lo habían herido. Por eso debía de disculparse. No quería que el pelinegro siguiera a la defensiva con el…

Además… estaba ese castigo ridículo… debía de implorar perdón si era necesario…

-¿estás bien? – salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar al otro…

-si- miró de nuevo a Kazunari que solo sonreía aparentemente muy feliz…-oye…- lo llamó mientras Takao lo observaba curioso- quería pedirte disculpas por lo que te dije…- susurró cerrando los ojos algo apenado… era la primera vez que se rebajaba de esa manera…- de verdad lo siento…- quería que olvidara ese castigo ridículo…

-veo que lo reconoces…- Takao se estaba divirtiendo con la situación. Era divertido ver a Aomine de esa manera…

-lo siento…- repitió de nuevo mientras bajaba la mirada haciendo reír a Takao…

Se acercó al moreno y tomó su rostro con sus manos para observarlo mejor. Aomine estaba arrepentido, se veía en sus ojos. Acarició su rostro suavemente mientras el moreno solo lo observaba hipnotizado…

Un pensamiento cruzó su mente haciéndolo sonreír…

-bueno…- se sentó en sus piernas sorprendiendo al moreno.- puedo perdonarte por decir esas palabras…- se acercó para susurrar en su oído haciendo temblar al moreno…

-yo…- Takao lo estaba llevando al límite…- solo no quiero que dejes tus sueños…- fue lo que susurró sorprendiendo un poco al más bajo…

-no te preocupes por eso ahora…- susurró esta vez acercándose a sus labios hasta el punto de rozarlos…-¿quisieras … hacer otra cosa?- el moreno empezó a acariciar sus piernas algo impaciente haciéndolo sonreír…- veo que solo dos días sin sexo te han dejado muy mal…- acarició el pecho de Aomine seductoramente

-yo…-se estaba descontrolando… ¿Cómo no hacerlo con alguien tan sexy como Takao?- te necesito… no creo poder resistir más…- Aomine estaba perdiendo todo tipo de pensamiento racional…

-entonces…- dio un pequeño beso al cuello del moreno para luego sonreír al ver al moreno responder a su pequeño acto…-entonces…- repitió de nuevo acercándose a sus labios mientras Aomine también hacia lo mismo….-tendrás que esperar…- Aomine se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras…

.

 **¡¿Qué rayos significaba eso?!**

.

-¿eh?-Takao se levantó dejándolo sorprendido…-¿Qué haces?-preguntó nervioso…

-te dije que tendrás que esperar…- dijo sonriendo…- que te perdone no significa que te haya levantado el castigo…- sonrió pícaramente mientras Aomine solo lo miraba incrédulo…

-¿me vas a dejar así?-preguntó señalando su pequeño problema haciendo reír a Takao…

-no puedo hacer nada…-alzó los hombros restándole importancia…- puedes ir al baño, no te molestaré mientras arreglas tu pequeño problema…- Aomine solo lo miraba…

-eres cruel…- susurró derrotado mientras Takao solo asintió feliz…

-deberíamos hacer una apuesta…- Aomine lo observó curioso-el que logre resistir más gana…- explicó mientras Aomine solo cerraba los ojos molesto…- el perdedor hará lo que sea que diga el otro…- Takao sonrió…-¿no te parece divertido?

-para nada…- Aomine negó rápidamente

-no seas cobarde…-el moreno suspiró de nuevo…- si no aceptas eres un verdadero cobarde…- Aomine sonrió…

-acepto…-señalo al más bajo molesto-¡nadie me dice cobarde!- exclamó decidido- te demostraré que puedo aguantar…- rió arrogantemente mientras Takao solo reía…

-si si… - seguía riendo…- primero arregla tu pequeño problema – señalo a la parte baja el otro- luego hablaremos de quien aguanta más…-Aomine solo se levantó nervioso y fue corriendo nervioso hacia el baño mientras Takao reía…

.

.

.

-¡jajajaja!-Kagami reía abiertamente haciendo enojar a Aomine

-¿¡podrías dejar de reírte!? ¡Mi situación es crítica!- Aomine estaba molesto por lo que estaba pasando y Kagami solo se reía de sus desgracias….

-lo siento…- no podía parar de reír. La situación le parecía demasiado cómica…- pero debes ver el lado bueno… al menos te perdonó…- Kagami solo se reía…

-eso fue bueno. Pero hubiera sido mejor si hubiéramos tenido sexo…-susurró mientras cerraba los ojos…- ¡no sabes cómo sufro Kagami! ¡Lo tengo frente a mí todos los días y no puedo tocarlo!- cubrió su rostro con sus manos- ¡es tan frustrante!- Kagami solo reía abiertamente…-¿Qué sentirías si pasara lo mismo con Tetsu?-preguntó haciendo que Kagami dejara de reír para mirarlo asustado…

-eso…no pasara…- susurró nervioso mientras rascaba su mejilla…- nunca pasara…-repitió tratando de sonar calmado…

-eso no lo sabes…- era el turno de Aomine de reír…-espero que nunca te pase…- Kagami solo lo miro nervioso… eso había sonado demasiado sarcástico….

-si tanto quieres hacerlo entonces ríndete…- Kagami sugirió tranquilamente tratando de calmar el ambiente…

\- hay algo llamado orgullo Kagami…- Aomine suspiró pesadamente observando el paisaje a su alrededor…- quiero ganar esta apuesta…- sonrió arrogantemente…-pero… a veces es tan difícil…-Kagami trató de ocultar su risa…-ayer se vistió de maid y hacía gestos demasiado sensuales… - recordaba a Takao sonriéndole mientras le decía la típica frase de _"bienvenido amo"_ ….-me tuve que encerrar en el baño…-apretó los puños…-fue demasiado para mi…- Kagami volvió a reír…

-Takao es muy malvado… -el pelirrojo tomó el hombro de su amigo para darle apoyo…- sé que puedes ganar Aomine…- dio palabras de aliento…- yo me hubiera rendido desde hace tiempo….- suspiró tratando de calmar su risa…

-creo que ya estoy llegando a mi limite…- bajo la voz derrotado…- si esto sigue así creo que lo terminaré violando…- Kagami solo negó…

-debes ganar….por tu orgullo…- sonrió feliz…

-tienes razón…- devolvió la sonrisa convencido de poder ganar esa apuesta…-si él juega sucio, entonces yo también…- rio abiertamente…-debo irme… iré a la oficina…- se levantó y de despidió de su amigo pelirrojo que solo sentía pena por el moreno…

Caminaba por las calles de la cuidad mientras pensaba en una manera de cómo hacer que Takao cayera a sus pies. Tal vez si se desnudaba frente a él lograría algo, también podría hacerle una pequeña llamada por teléfono y jugarle una pequeña broma…

Sonrió. Haría todo lo posible para que Takao cayera. El no sería primero, claro que no….

Llegó rápidamente a su oficina. Debía que trabajar mucho ya que tenía trabajo acumulado y eso ya era un problema…

Por culpa de el estúpido de Kazunari…

-terminaré esto lo más rápido posible…- empezó a revisar los documentos cuidadosamente. Habían muchos casos que debían de ser aprobados y otros que debían de investigarse más a fondo y él era la persona más adecuada para estudiarlos…

-…- leía tranquilamente cada uno de los documentos mientras los anotaba en un pequeño cuaderno-veo que no hay muchos casos interesantes…- susurró mientras cerraba los ojos algo cansado…

La imagen de Kazunari vino a su mente rápidamente haciéndolo sonrojar….

-¿Qué tanto puedo estar influenciado por el?-con tan solo recordarlo su imaginación empezaba a volar muy alto…

Recordaba cuando decidieron vivir juntos…

O más bien cuando Takao decidió mudarse con el sin consultarle primero…

.

.

.

" _-¿Qué son todas estas cosas?-preguntó al ver al chico sentado en frente de la puerta de su apartamento con un montón de cosas junto a él…_

 _-¿no es obvio?-rió feliz mientras se levantaba…- voy a vivir contigo…- Aomine lo miro incrédulo…_

 _-¿Cuándo tomaste esa decisión?-Kazunari solo sonreía…-y sin consultarme…_

 _-no hacía falta…- se acercó al moreno hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de su rostro…- vamos a vivir juntos…- Aomine solo lo miraba desconcertado- casi no nos vemos por tu trabajo. Es mucho más fácil si yo vivo aquí…-besó los labios del moreno con pasión…- pasaremos mucho tiempo juntos si sabes a lo que me refiero- Aomine lo tomó por la cintura para que no se separara de el_

 _-eso lo hace muy tentativo…- empezó a besar su cuello haciendo reír a Takao…- vamos a celebrar esto entonces…- abrió la puerta algo apresurado mientras Takao solo reía y se dejaba llevar por los besos del otro…"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _-_ sí que sabe cómo dominarme…- rió suavemente mientras dejaba a un lado los papeles…- creo que soy adicto a Takao…- susurró mientras reía tontamente…

Y no era solo por el sexo, eso sería solo una pequeña parte en comparación de todo lo que le gustaba de Takao. Después de todo él lo había sacado de su círculo de infelicidad hace mucho tiempo.

Su manera de ser, tan expresiva y sincera lo habían cautivado por completo. Adoraba cada una de sus expresiones. Cuando reía y cuando se enojaba, no importaba cual, las amaba todas…

Siempre había algo nuevo que descubría sobre Takao cada día. Definitivamente ese chico estaba lleno de sorpresas…

-estoy pensando demasiado…- bajó la mirada mientras reía suavemente…- no me había dado cuenta…- su celular empezó a sonar sacándolo de sus pensamientos

Lo sacó de su bolsillo para ver quien lo llamaba…

-¿Qué quieres Takao?-fingió molestia. Era raro que su pareja lo llamara en horas de trabajo…-¿Takao?-al no escuchar ninguna palabra por parte del otro volvió a llamarlo un poco intrigado…-¿acaso pasó algo?-preguntó un poco preocupado al escuchar un suspiro de parte del otro…

-solo quería saber cómo estabas…- respondió mientras Aomine solo estaba desconcertado.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó esta vez muy preocupado por el otro…

-pienso volver a intentarlo- abrió los ojos sorprendido de sus palabras…-no pienso rendirme… al menos no todavía- su voz esta vez sonaba decidía haciendo sonreír al moreno

-escucharte decir eso me tranquiliza- sonrió realmente aliviado. Le alegraba saber que Takao seguiría peleando por sus sueños.

Desde que conoció al pelinegro, este siempre había tenido un increíble amor por la música, tocaba varios instrumentos y además Takao poseía una voz muy singular. Era increíble escucharlo cantar, su voz tranquilizaba a cualquier persona que lo escuchara.

Takao siempre había querido que lo reconocieran en algún lugar importante, quería destacar y crecer como cantante. Aunque lo más importante fuera que la gente le gustara su música y los sentimientos que transmitía a través de esta.

Pero por motivos extraños, a su pareja se le había hecho realmente difícil poder conseguir que alguien reconociera su talento. Había asistido a varios estudios pero simplemente lo rechazaban o simplemente no le daban la oportunidad de mostrar sus habilidades. Eso había molestado mucho al moreno a tal punto de ir el mismo a los estudios e insultar a esas personas que no tenían respeto por los demás, pero Takao solo le sonrió y dijo que todo saldría bien y que no debía de preocuparse por nada…

Se había relajado hasta que hace unos días Takao había llegado a casa muy triste diciendo que no servía para eso, lo cual le molesto. Que una persona tan alegre y animada como Takao se estuviera menospreciando de esa manera le enfurecía. Discutieron y por eso Aomine le había dicho esas palabras que tanto molestaron al pelinegro….

-iré mañana…- salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar a Takao-confió en que todo saldrá bien- soltó una de esas risas despreocupadas que lo caracterizaba y le gustaba tanto a Aomine….

-vamos a cenar hoy en un restaurante…- Takao se sorprendió por la idea del moreno- para que te relajes…- sonrió tontamente… Aomine podía ser tan simple a veces…

-está bien…- aceptó contento- te esperaré en casa…- Aomine asintió…

-nos vemos…- iba a colgar pero el más bajo lo llamó de una manera que lo sorprendió…

-Daiki…- había dicho su nombre de una manera tan sensual que lo paralizó…

-S-si…- estaba nervioso….

\- y si en vez de salir…- escuchaba atentamente las palabras del otro- comemos en casa… - Aomine estaba paralizado gracias al tono de voz que utilizaba el otro…-o mejor dicho… me comes a mi…-se sonrojó de sobremanera al escuchar esas palabras…

-¿¡Qué rayos estas diciendo!?- su grito fue escuchado por todos sus compañeros de trabajo que miraron la oficina curiosos-¡no digas cosas tan vergonzosas por teléfono!- estaba nervioso por lo que había dicho el chico…- ¡por supuesto que quiero comerte!-sus compañeros solo estaban asombrados por esas palabras…-¡ pero esa estúpida apuesta no me deja!- Takao solo reía abiertamente. Había logrado su objetivo…

-pero…- Takao solo cerró los ojos para tratar de sonar lo más erótico posible- quiero que me comas…- esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso…

-¡hablamos luego!-grito para luego cortar la llamada molesta…

Miro a sus compañeros que solo miraban la escena divertido…

Gracias a Takao…. Ahora parecía un tipo desesperado por tener sexo

Aunque si era sincero… de verdad estaba desesperado

Si no hubiera sido por esa estúpida apuesta… ya se hubiera comido a Takao muchas veces…

.

.

.

-bienvenido- Takao corrió hacia el para abrazarlo mientras Aomine solo sonreía…

-ya estoy en casa…- susurró mientras veía al pelinegro que solo asentía contento…-vamos a comer entonces…-Aomine observó curioso al pequeño que solo negaba suavemente…

-quiero que cenemos aquí…- dijo muy feliz haciendo reír al moreno…- ya hice la cena…- asintió y empezó a caminar junto a Takao hacia la cocina…

Se sentó en unas de las sillas mientras Takao servía la comida. Lo observó detenidamente, quería que el chico no se deprimiera, para poder hacer lo mejor posible en esta nueva oportunidad. Lo que más deseaba era que Takao saliera exitoso de esa prueba que tenía por delante. Aunque no se lo dijera directamente al pelinegro, Aomine se preocupaba mucho por él, Sabía que en el fondo a pesar de la alegre personalidad de Takao, había una parte de su ser que era muy frágil, y por eso el la protegería como pudiera….

-gracias por la comida…- empezó a comer mientras Takao solo sonreía feliz y también empezaba a comer…-oye…- el chico lo miró curioso- quiero que sepas que todo saldrá bien mañana, así que no quiero que te preocupes por tonterías…- Takao rió suavemente desconcertando a Aomine…

-lo se…- seguía riendo mientras Aomine solo desviaba la mirada algo avergonzado…- Aomine…- llamó al moreno que solo lo miraba de mala gana…- te vez muy lindo cuando te preocupas por mi…- Aomine empezó a toser mientras Takao solo reía más fuerte..

-no digas esas cosas…- suspiró algo molesto- no me preocupo por ti. Solo no quiero que estés gritando por toda la casa como la última vez…- Takao solo asintió de acuerdo. Sabía que Aomine se preocupaba por él aunque no lo dijera, por eso tendría que volver a casa con una buena noticia. Para no preocupar al moreno….

-no tengas vergüenza…- Takao solo tomó la mano del moreno que estaba sobre la mesa- yo no tengo vergüenza en demostrar lo que siento por ti…- ante esas palabras Aomine solo lo observó algo molesto desconcertando a Takao…

-pues no lo has demostrado en los últimos días…- bajó la voz mientras suspiraba frustrado…

-porque estas castigado…

-si esto sigue así no me hare responsable de lo que te pueda pasar…

-creo que estoy en peligro de que me violen

-es muy probable…

-realmente estas desesperado…- Takao solo rió al ver la expresión de Aomine que seguía siendo de molestia…- solo debes de tener paciencia…

-pues no sé cuánto dure mi paciencia…- se levantó y empezó a recoger los platos rápidamente…- yo me encargo de esto- Takao asintió agradecido…

-te espero en la habitación…- dejó a Aomine solo en la cocina

Lavo y limpió la cocina rápidamente. Solo quería ir a descansar. Su día había sido algo pesado con todo lo del trabajo, además de las burlas de Kagami que solo lo molestaron más… quería relajarse…

Pero sabía que no podría…

La única manera de relajarse era haciendo " eso"…

-al parecer es en lo único que puedo pensar…- susurró algo triste.- no merezco esta clase de castigos, definitivamente…- subió las escaleras rápidamente. Se cambiaría y descansaría como se debía…

Abrió la puerta de la habitación y se quedó helado al ver la imagen que estaba en frente de él. Takao estaba recostado de manera muy provocativa en la cama…. Además de que estaba desnudo.

Tragó lo más fuerte que pudo mientras sus manos empezaban a temblar. Takao se veia tan bien como siempre…

Como deseo que no existiera esa apuesta…

-¿Qué sucede Daiki?- y ahí estaba esa manera tan inocente de hablar de Takao.

-…- estaba perdiendo la paciencia… no creía poder aguantar mucho más….

-Daiki…- se acercó al moreno mientras susurraba su nombre…- ¿estás bien?-preguntó algo curioso

-lo estaré…- tomó a Takao de los hombros para luego besarlo apasionadamente…como extrañaba eso…

-Daiki…- Takao trató de alejarse más Aomine no lo dejo. Volvió a besarlo mientras lo tomaba por la cintura para acercarlo más a él…-estas demasiado impaciente…- Aomine solo rio ante el comentario de Takao…

-es la primera vez que espero tanto para algo…- susurró mientras recostaba a Takao en la cama para volverlo a besar…- eres muy injusto al mostrarte de esa manera ante mi…- empezó a morder su cuello suavemente mientras Takao solo cerraba los ojos tratando de no hacer ningún ruido…

-solo me estaba divirtiendo…- susurró divertido mientras Aomine solo seguía con su juego…- el castigo no se ha levantado…

-no me importa…- tocó las piernas de Takao suavemente- al diablo el castigo…- miró a Takao a los ojos…

-te llamaré perdedor para siempre…- Takao rio al ver el enojo en el rostro de Aomine…- serás el peor perdedor de la historia…- con eso Aomine se separó de Takao haciendo sonreir…- tu orgullo es muy fuerte…- dijo sonriendo mientras Aomine solo se sentaba en la cama…

-no seré llamado perdedor por ti…- miro al pelinegro serio- te aseguro que puedo aguantar más…

-eso lo veremos Aomine…- el moreno de levanto y se encerró en el baño dejando al pelinegro solo…-eso estuvo cerca…- suspiro aliviado mientras un pequeño sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas…- no eres el único impaciente Daiki…- abrazó una de las almohadas fuertemente mientras aspiraba el aroma que estaba impregnado en ellas, el olor a la colonia de Aomine…-esto se vuelve cada vez más difícil…- cerró los ojos tratando de dormir…

Abrió los ojos lentamente y se dio cuenta de que estaba en la sala de estar. Ya recordaba porque había dormido en ese sitio.

Al salir del baño observó Takao durmiendo tranquilamente mientras abrazaba con fuerza la almohada. Seguía desnudo….definitivamente lo había emocionado demasiado.

Suspiró. Por eso salió lo más rápido que pudo de la habitación para no violar a Takao en ese momento.

Se levantó y fue a la cocina a preparar el desayuno. Todavía era temprano y seguramente Takao seguía durmiendo. Lo dejaría dormir un poco más para que el chico tenga la suficiente energía para su audición.

Sabía que el pelinegro estaba nervioso por todo eso y el solo quería ayudarlo en todo lo que fuera necesario para que el chico se sintiera bien…

Abrió los ojos un poco sorprendido. Era la primera vez que se preocupaba tanto por alguien. Quería ayudar a Takao, quería ver la sonrisa sincera del pelinegro, quería que cumpliera su sueño….

-Daiki…- salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz de su pareja…-¿sucede algo?...- se acercó rápidamente a donde estaba el más bajo para abrazarlo suavemente sorprendiéndolo…- ¿Daiki?-Aomine solo lo abrazaba más fuerte. No quería ver tristeza en el rostro de Takao…

-todo saldrá bien…- susurró muy seguro de sus palabras…- solo debes de dar tu mejor esfuerzo – observó al más bajo fijamente…- no te preocupes por tonterías. Solo concéntrate…- sonrió para darle confianza al otro…

-si…- esas fueron las palabras que necesito Takao para relajarse completamente. Sonrió mientras correspondía el abrazo del moreno…- gracias por darme ánimos…- agradeció mientras Aomine solo asentía

-vamos a comer…- Aomine se separó lentamente…- necesitas toda la energía posible…- Takao asintió contento mientras se sentaba y observaba a su pareja….

A pesar de haber pasado tanto tiempo, todavía le parecía increíble que Aomine se hubiera convertido en su pareja…

Aomine lo había aceptado tal cual como era. Nunca lo había despreciado, siempre estaba a su lado cuando lo necesitaba y sus acciones demostraban que lo quería, aunque todavía no lo hubiera dicho todavía a causa del orgullo

Notaba que Aomine estaba preocupado por la audición. Después de todo, la última vez si no hubiera sido por él, Takao seguramente se hubiera dado por vencido.

Por eso esta vez tendría que llegar a casa con una sonrisa y decirle al moreno que todo había salido bien. No dejaría su sueño tan fácilmente….

-Takao…- el moreno lo observaba curioso…-¿en qué piensas?-pregunto interesado

-en que es muy lindo ver que te preocupas por mí…- rió al ver el rostro sonrojado de Aomine….

-no me preocupo…- Aomine solo fingió molestia mientras observaba al otro reírse-no te ilusiones…- se sentó junto al otro para empezar a comer…

-tratare de no hacerlo…- acompañó al moreno en el desayuno…

.

.

-me voy entonces…- Takao abrió la puerta principal…- nos vemos luego…- Aomine solo asintió mientras sonreía suavemente…

-está bien ….- se acercó al rostro del pelinegro para darle un pequeño beso…- nos vemos…- susurró aun sobre los labios de Takao haciéndolo temblar…

-no te aproveches…- esta vez fue Takao quien junto sus labios a los del moreno dando un beso un poco más apasionado…-adiós…- salió del apartamento dejando al moreno sonriendo tontamente…

-todo estará bien…- susurró para sí mismo…- si…- asintió seguro …

El salio unos minutos después que el más bajo. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer en el trabajo así que tendría que apresurarse. Quería terminar lo antes posible para poder ver a Takao a tiempo…

Al llegar fue a su oficina y empezó a leer rápidamente todos los informes que le habían enviado para poder seguir con las investigaciones necesarias…

Era increíble cuanto trabajo requería esto. Ya que era uno de los jefes principales, la mayoría de los trabajos llegaban a sus manos y él tenía que resolverlos rápidamente y dar instrucciones de los pasos a seguir.

Muchas veces esto resultaba muy agotador. Pero esta era su vocación y no le molestaba para nada tener que pasar noches en vela resolviendo todo tipo de problemas para dar las más rápidas soluciones. Por esto Aomine era una de las personas más distinguidas en el campo de las investigaciones y búsqueda…

En su mente apareció el chico pelinegro. Rogaba que todo estuviera saliendo bien…

Nunca en su vida había visto a alguien más apasionado que Takao. El chico siempre escribía canciones y componía melodías de una manera muy rápida. Era impresionante el solo verlo cantar y sentir que sus sentimientos fluían en cada palabra que decía.

Personas como esa casi no existen. La mayoría de los artistas solo se preocupaban por el dinero y nada más. En cambio Takao decía que era suficiente con que la gente escuchara sus canciones y se sintieran cómodos con su música…

Sonrió. Takao era una persona muy peculiar… no se cansaría de decirlo…

.

.

" _-sal conmigo…- recordaba perfectamente esas palabras, no había ninguna pisca de duda en ellas.-o al menos dame una oportunidad para demostrarte lo que siento…- Aomine en ese momento estaba muy sorprendido_

 _-¿Por qué quieres salir conmigo?- preguntó dudoso…- no soy una persona muy confiable que se diga…- apartó la vista del otro…_

 _-claro que si… - Aomine se desconcertó al escuchar esas palabras…- eres una persona muy especial Aomine… lo único malo fue que no te supieron apreciar…- Takao sonrió suavemente…- yo si sabré hacerlo…_

 _-no valgo la pena…- cerró los ojos frustrado- creo que mereces a alguien mejor que yo…- Takao solo lo observaba fijamente – además,no creo estar enamorado de nadie…_

 _-entonces inténtalo conmigo- observó a Takao confundido…- no pierdes nada…"_

 _._

 _._

Luego de eso , Takao poco a poco lo había sacado de su infelicidad, y al final , terminó enamorado del pequeño…

-estas sonriendo como un idiota…- alzó la miraba y vio a Kagami riendo al ver esa expresión en el moreno…

-déjame en paz…- Kagami solo seguía riendo…- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- preguntó molesto…

-Kuroko te envía esto…- era una pequeña cajita de comida…- hizo de más y dijo que te lo diera a ti…- Aomine lo acepto gustoso…

-gracias…- abrió la pequeña cajita y observó que eran huevos cocidos con arroz… la especialidad de Tetsu… para no decir que era lo único que sabía hacer…-¿no te aburres de comer esto todos los días…?- Kagami solo sonrió nervioso…

-si es Kuroko quien lo hace, estaré feliz…- exclamó orgulloso…- no importa cuántas veces lo coma…-Aomine solo suspiró en respuesta…

-si tú lo dices…- invitó a Kagami a sentarse para poder comer tranquilamente…

.

.

Había llamado varias veces Takao pero este no contestaba

Ya era tarde y estaba lloviendo. Estaba preocupado por el…

Aomine había salido antes del trabajo y fue a casa para hacerle una cena al pelinegro para cuando llegara…

Pero simplemente el chico no había dado señales por ningún lado….

Admitía que estaba preocupado por él. Pero no debía de haber pasado nada malo… estaba seguro, o trataba de convencerse de que era así

Terminó de preparar la cena y se sentó a esperar al pelinegro pacientemente…

-todo está bien…- susurró mientras cerraba los ojos deseando que el otro llegara …

Al escuchar el sonido de las llaves sintió gran alivio…

-Takao…- fue apresurado hacia la entrada sorprendiéndose de ver al pelinegro…

-Aomine…- la voz de Takao sonaba muy débil, además estaba mojado seguramente por causa de la lluvia…-no sabía que habías llegado primero…- se veía muy triste…¿ que había pasado?

-…- solo lo miró preocupado…- Takao…- susurró su nombre suavemente haciendo que el chico empezara a temblar…- ¿Qué sucedió?-se atrevió a preguntar

-no me aceptaron…- Aomine se sorprendió al escuchar eso…- pero no debes de preocuparte…- rió nerviosamente mientras Aomine solo se acercaba a él…- ellos solo hicieron esas audiciones porque el director general lo había pedido…- explicó mientras bajaba la mirada…- pero el subdirector no quería contratar a nadie, así que todos fuimos rechazados…- Aomine escuchaba atentamente…- esto fue solo un calentamiento… buscaré en otros lugares para presentarme… la sonrisa de Takao solo demostraba tristeza extrema… eso rompió el corazón de Aomine…

-Takao…-lo abrazó fuertemente…

-…no te preocupes…- cerró los ojos sintiendo el calor del otro- no voy a llorar… prometí no hacerlo…- Aomine acarició suavemente la espalda del otro…

-habrá otras oportunidades…- Takao solo asintió de acuerdo….-cumplirás tu sueño, eso es seguro…

-si…- susurró mientras lo abrazaba más fuerte…

Mentir se sentía muy mal…

Pero para no preocupar a Aomine haría lo que fuera…

No le diría que dejaría su sueño a un lado… porque simplemente era imposible cumplirlo…

Se había dado cuenta. No tenía talento para esto. Aunque lo amara con toda su alma…

Lo dejaría definitivamente. Se lo diría a Aomine… pero sería mucho más adelante…

Mientras tanto seguiría fingiendo…

.

.

" _-¿lo compusiste tú mismo?- luego de haber terminado su canción el sub-director había hecho esa pregunta emocionando a Takao…_

 _-si- asintió contento…_

 _-solo debo decir…- el hombre solo lo miró serio…-que es una de las peores cosas que he escuchado…- sintió su cuerpo temblar y un fuerte dolor en el pecho…-es mejor que te vayas… no tienes talento para esto…- Takao solo bajo la mirada …_

 _-…- hizo una pequeña reverencia y salió lo más rápido que pudo…_

 _Esto solo lo conformaba… no servía para nada…"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

-Takao…- Takao besó suavemente a Aomine impidiéndole hablar…

-no hay de qué preocuparse…- sonrió como pudo…- tranquilo…

Aomine solo lo observó seriamente dudando de las palabras del otro…

.

.

.

-debes irte a trabajar…- Aomine solo estaba tomándole la temperatura al pelinegro. Al parecer había pescado un resfriado…

-eso puede esperar…- coloco una banda fría en su frente para aliviar la fiebre- no puedo creer que seas tan débil…- susurró serio mientras el pelinegro solo reía suavemente…-

-lo siento…- cerró los ojos a causa del alivio de la banda…- pero es solo un resfriado… no debes de preocuparte- Aomine bufó en respuesta….

-entonces me voy…- se levantó de su asiento para colocarse su chaqueta- vendré lo más rápido que pueda, solo revisare algunas cosas en la oficina…- Takao asintió mientras sonreía…

-te esperaré aquí- hizo un gesto de despedida con su mano- ten cuidado…- Aomine asintió serio

-nos vemos- camino hacia la puerta… - oye…- Takao lo miro curioso…- por más que intentes ocultar algo- empezó diciendo serio- lo terminaré descubriendo de alguna manera….- Takao se sorprendió- así que no hagas ninguna tontería….- con esas palabras el moreno se retiró dejando al más bajo solo…

Definitivamente Aomine lo conocía demasiado bien. Que se diera cuenta de sus intenciones tan rápido era realmente impresionante. Quizás debía de tener más cuidado…

Aomine solo quería que no se diera por vencido. Pero ya había fracasado tantas veces que ya no tenía ánimos para que lo siguieran despreciando como lo habían hecho. Era realmente doloroso ver como las personas destrozaban tus sueños frente a ti…

Por eso era mejor dejarlo todo. Aunque Aomine no lo comprendiera, aunque le gritara… no pensaba seguir….

Buscaría otra cosa que le gustara…

-bien…- se levantó como pudo y fue a la cocina a prepararse algo de comer…- en la cocina soy algo bueno… podríamos empezar con esto…- trató de darse ánimos y empezó a cocinar algo rápidamente. No era un experto, pero si sabía lo que hacía…- listo…- hizo un platillo muy sencillo, pero a pesar de terminarlo no se sentía satisfecho con lo que había hecho…

Suspiró muy frustrado. Fue a su recamara y tomó su guitarra para empezarla a tocar una melodía… se sentía tan bien tocando la guitarra de esa manera, sus sentimientos salían a flote a medida que sonaba la melodía…

-soy un completo inútil…- su voz se quebró en ese momento. Quería seguir tocando, quería que escucharan su música, y lo que más deseaba , era que Aomine sonriera al verlo triunfar…- soy un inútil…- pequeñas lagrimas salían de su rostro. Se sentía tan imponente….- no quiero dejarlo…- definitivamente quería seguir haciendo lo que más le gustaba…

.

.

.

El moreno caminaba por las calles. Había terminado un poco más tarde de lo que pensaba. Esperaba que Takao ya se encontrara mejor.

Un pensamiento pasó por su mente rápidamente….

Tenía una idea de que era lo que estaba pensando hacer Takao ahora. Pero no lo dejaría abandonar su sueño. Entendía que se sintiera algo frustrado por no haber tenido éxito, pero no por eso dejaría de hacer lo que más le apasiona. Por eso ayudaría a Takao como pudiera…

-Aomine …- volteó la mirada y observó a uno de sus compañeros de trabajo algo agitado…

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó curioso viendo al otro…

-sucedió algo cerca de aquí…- se tensó….- debemos ir…

-vamos…- siguió a su compañero raídamente

Llegaron a un edificio muy lujoso. Un lugar en donde las personas de clase alta compraban sus viviendas…

Se acercó y ahí estaban unos hombres golpeando a un viejo algo mayor…

-oigan…- Aomine se acercó a ellos molesto- dejen a ese hombre…- ellos giraron y se rieron al ver a Aomine…

-como si un policía fuera a hacernos gran daño…- Aomine los golpeo rápidamente dejándolos en el suelo…

-no son rivales para mi… idiotas…- su compañero se acercó para esposarlos rápidamente…- no eran gran cosa…- vio al hombre que estaba sorprendido de la fuerza del policía…-¿está bien?-pregunto ofreciéndole su mano para que el hombre pudiera levantarse…

-muchas gracias…- el hombre acepto gustoso la ayuda del moreno…-usted es una persona muy fuerte…- Aomine solo alzó los hombros restándole importancia…

-solo me molesta ver a esta clase de personas…- cerró los ojos molesto…

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- el hombre se veía muy interesado en el moreno…

-Aomine Daiki…-hizo una leve reverencia…-para servirle…

-un placer…- respondió con una sonrisa- yo soy Hibiki Makoto…- Aomine se sorprendió al escuchar ese nombre…- veo que sabes quién soy…

-por supuesto…- sonrió suavemente…- ¿le puedo pedir un favor?-pregunto interesado Aomine…

-el que quieras….después de todo me ayudaste….

.

.

.

-Takao…- Aomine vio al mencionado dormido sobre su cama… se sorprendió al ver restos de lágrimas en su pequeño rostro…

-siento mucho haberte mentido Aomine…-Takao abrió sus ojos observando al moreno…- de verdad lo siento…

-te perdonare solo si sigues intentándolo…- Takao sabía a lo que se refería… pero…

-lo siento… no pienso volver a hacerlo…- cerró los ojos sintiéndose de lo peor por decir esas palabras…

-lo harás…- fue una orden de parte del moreno…- tienes un sueño que debes seguir, así que debes de dejar las tonterías que seguramente estás pensando…- tomó el rostro de Takao con sus dos manos…- no dejare que te rindas….

-tú no sabes lo que es fracasar…- Aomine lo observó desconcertado-tu siempre triunfas en todo lo que haces… no sabes lo que siento…- empezó a llorar- a pesar de esforzarme….- empujó a Aomine…- déjame en paz…- Aomine se sorprendió… era la primera vez que veía a Takao así…

-¿eso es lo que quieres?-preguntó viendo como el otro asentía- está bien…- salio de la habitación azotando la puerta con fuerza…

-lo siento…- repitió mientras seguía llorando…- lo siento Aomine….

.

.

.

-despierta de una vez Takao…- abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue la figura del moreno serio…- vamos a salir así que vístete…- ordenó serio mientras se sentaba en la cama…- te esperare aquí…-Takao bajó la mirada algo triste…

-oye..

-solo cámbiate…- Takao asintió débilmente mientras iba al baño a cambiarse…

Luego de unos minutos el pelinegro salió listo. Estaba curioso, quería saber que quería hacer a Aomine tan temprano…

-vamos…- salieron del apartamento y empezaron a caminar a un rumbo desconocido por el pelinegro…

-¿A dónde vamos?- Takao estaba inquieto. Quería saber a dónde lo estaba llevando el moreno

-solo camina…- tomó la mano del pelinegro para que caminara un poco más rápido- lo sabrás cuando lleguemos… no te preocupes…- esa sonrisa de parte del moreno inquieto a Takao… ¿Qué estaba planeando? Y ¿Por qué tenía un mal presentimiento?

-Aomine espera…- se liberó del agarre del más alto – quería pedirte disculpas por lo de anoche…- bajó la mirada algo triste…- estaba molesto conmigo mismo…- Aomine solo sonrió en respuesta…

\- olvida eso… no te preocupes…- tomó de nuevo la mano de Takao…- ya me las pagaras…- Takao tragó en seco…

-espero que no sea tan malo…- Takao rió nerviosamente…

-no lo será…- siguieron caminando hasta llegar a una casa muy lujosa. Tenía un gran jardín delantero, decorado con varias flores de distintos tipos. La casa era inmensa y tenía un color blanco que hacía que resaltara más que las demás… Era una casa realmente elegante…

-¿Qué es este lugar?-preguntó curioso

-ya lo veras…- caminaron hacia la entrada de esa casa y Aomine toco la puerta…-solo quiero que te relajes…- Takao solo estaba desconcertado…

-Aomine-san…- una joven mujer abrió la puerta-lo estábamos esperando…- Aomine hizo una pequeña reverencia…- pase.. está en la sala principal…- entraron y caminaron hacia donde les dijo la joven…

Llegaron hasta una sala muy espaciosa. Su estilo de decoración era el clásico. Había varios cuadros en las paredes y alfombras de colores cubrían los suelos, además de unas grandes ventanas que iluminaban el lugar…

Sentado en uno de los sillones estaba un hombre mayor… Takao lo observó curioso por un momento para luego sorprenderse…

-veo que llegaste Aomine…- el hombre se levantó y le sonrió a los dos jóvenes – tú debes de ser Takao…- el mencionado asintió nervioso…- y creo que ya sabes quién soy yo…- sonrió amablemente…- siéntate por favor…- indicó

-¿Qué significa esto Aomine?- solo sonrió

-solo obedece…- Takao se sentó y observó al hombre que solo sonreía al ver al pelinegro…

-me informaron que el subdirector de la agencia trató muy mal a los aspirantes que hicieron la prueba hace unos días- empezó diciendo el hombre…- y entre esos estabas tú…- Takao se tensó- reprenderé al subdirector mañana cuando vuelva a la agencia- sonrió suavemente…- pero hoy quería hablar contigo por una petición que hizo Aomine-observó a Aomine que estaba serio…- te evaluaré yo mismo ahora..- se sorprendió de sobremanera

-¿Qué?- estaba demasiado sorprendido…

-Aomine me lo ha pedido…-respondió- y como él me ayudo… yo haré lo mismo…- sonrió feliz…-¿Qué te parece?-preguntó mientras Takao solo miraba a Aomine muy sorprendido…

-…- los ojos de Takao estaban llenos de dudas haciendo a Aomine sonreír…

-no dejaré que te rindas tan fácilmente…- sonrió en respuesta…- así que da lo mejor de ti ahora…- dio unas pequeñas palmaditas en su hombro para darle confianza

-pero no tengo la guitarra…

-no te preocupes por eso… te prestare una de las mías…- se la ofreció a Takao, quien la acepto algo dudoso…- empieza… quiero escucharte…-pidió amablemente el hombre mientras Takao asentía…

-gracias por la oportunidad…- hizo una reverencia para luego mirar a Aomine…-y gracias a ti también…- Aomine solo asintió más relajado al ver a Takao decidido…

Takao empezó su interpretación. Aomine solo sonreía satisfecho de ver como su pareja daba su mejor esfuerzo. El hombre solo estaba muy sorprendido de la cantidad de talento que poseía el chico. Era increíble que un chico tan joven tuviera esos dones tan originales….

Takao cantaba y tocaba con mucho esmero, como si su vida dependiera de ello. Realmente esto era lo que más le gustaba… ese hecho nunca cambiaria…

Estaba agradecido de tener una pareja como Aomine. Nunca lo dejo solo y siempre lo apoyo... Aomine era una persona muy especial…

-mis felicitaciones…- el hombre estaba emocionado al oír a Takao…- transmitiste lo que sentías con esas canción- Takao sonrió muy feliz…- y muy pocas personas tienen la capacidad de hacer eso…- Aomine asintió de acuerdo- tienes un don muy particular… definitivamente quiero que entres a la agencia…- el hombre hizo una pequeña reverencia- si ha de ser posible yo mismo te enseñare todas las herramientas necesarias para que puedas triunfar como se debe….- Takao asintió contento

-¡gracias por darme esta oportunidad!-exclamó emocionado mientras reía…- en serio muchas gracias…- lloraba de felicidad…

Por fin sus esfuerzos habían dado frutos …..

.

.

.

-gracias por estar conmigo Daiki…- luego de salir de esa casa, regresaron a su hogar porque Takao quería agradecerle con una buena comida todo lo que Aomine había hecho por el…

-no debes de agradecer nada…- Aomine se había acercado a Takao hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de su rostro…- sé que no he dicho esto muchas veces…- desvió la mirada- pero de verdad me preocupo por ti porque te quiero…- Takao se sonrojó al escuchar esas palabras… que Aomine dijera eso-por eso no quería que dejaras eso que tanto te gusta…- estaba nervioso… era la primera vez que se expresaba de esa manera…

-estoy feliz…- Aomine lo observó curioso…- he estado esperando que dijeras que me quieres desde hace mucho tiempo Daiki…- lo besó apasionadamente sin darle oportunidad al moreno de reaccionar…- te amo…- susurró sobre sus labios…

-yo también…- abrazó con fuerza a Takao mientras lo volvía a besar con las misma intensidad…- tanto…- Takao empezó a quitarle la camisa a Aomine…

-¿Qué haces?-pregunto sorprendido…

-quiero hacerlo…- Takao estaba sonrojado…- en serio quiero hacerlo contigo…- esas palabras fueron las que necesitaron Aomine para perder la cordura por completo…

-¿Qué pasa con la apuesta?- Takao solo sonrió divertido…

-dejémoslo en empate…- Aomine solo se puso serio…

-pero si tú eres el que quieres… no me parece justo…-Takao solo sonrió..

-entonces no lo haremos…

-está bien…quedamos en empate…- Alzó al más bajo y lo llevo rápidamente a su habitación a donde lo deposito suavemente sobre la cama para luego colocarse encima de él..- creo que mañana no iré al trabajo…- empezó a besar el cuello del pelinegro haciéndolo temblar…

-no vayas…- cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por el placer ….- quédate junto a mi…- Aomine siguió con su juego mientras Takao solo cubría su boca para no dejar salir esos sonidos que le parecían tan vergonzosos…

-quiero escucharte…- Aomine sonrió mientras tomaba las manos de Takao y las besaba con suavidad...

-es vergonzoso…

-solo estoy yo…

-entonces…- sonrió abrazando a Aomine por el cuello…- gritare muy fuerte…

-no te contengas…- volvió a besarlo mientras le retiraba el resto de la ropa…- eres demasiado sexy Takao…- tragó saliva al ver el cuerpo de Takao en todo su esplendor…

-tú no te quedas atrás…- Aomine solo sonrió en respuesta…- apresúrate…- gimió al sentir que Aomine tocaba todo su cuerpo con suavidad…

-al parecer el impaciente eras tú…- seguía con su juego…

-si…- soltó un gemido mientras abrazaba a Aomine…-sigue…

-por supuesto…- empezó a preparar al pequeño- si te sientes incomodo solo dime…- Takao solo se relajó …- aquí voy…- al sentir el intruso el cuerpo de Takao se tensó por completo

-¡Ah!- un grito de placer combinado con dolor salio de sus labios volviendo loco a Aomine…- no te detengas…

-está bien…- sus embestidas fueron muy apresuradas y profundas… justo como le gustaban a Takao…-¡Kazunari!…-Takao solo soltaba gritos de placer….

-¡te quiero Daiki!-abrazó con fuerza al moreno dejándose llevar por el placer… como extraña tener esa intimidad con Aomine…

-E-estoy apunto…- estaba llegando al límite…

-¡Y-yo también!- llegaron al clímax al mismo tiempo dejándolos agotados…

Aomine solo abrazó con fuerza el cuerpo de Takao dejándose llevar por el sueño…

.

.

.

-¿fue un empate?-Kagami miraba a Aomine que solo asentía sonriendo…

-si… no necesitas saber más Kagami…- rio Aomine… había recuperado su manera de ser…

-volviste a ser el mismo…- Kagami solo sonreía feliz por su amigo…- me alegro que se hayan arreglado las cosas entre ustedes…- sonrió orgulloso…

-a mí también me alegra…- suspiró aliviado…- mis noches volverán a ser activas de nuevo…- sonrió feliz…

-no quería saber eso Aomine…- Kagami solo hizo una mueca de asco haciendo reír al moreno…- pareces un animal…

-cuida tu vocabulario…- era una pequeña advertencia por parte del moreno…

-no me importa… no creo que me puedas amenazar con nada…- Aomine sonrió de una manera que hizo temblar a Kagami…

-eso crees tú…- sacó su celular y marco un número que seguramente Kagami sabía muy bien…-¡hola Tetsu!...- Kagami tembló…

-no te atrevas Aomine…

-perdon por llamarte en medio del trabajo pero debo decirte algo…- empezó diciendo tranquilamente…- sé que es un secreto pero debo decirlo…- Se alejó al ver que Kagami se acercaba nerviosamente…-Kagami hace unos días llego tarde porque estaba en una fiesta y no te dijo nada…- Kagami se congelo…- es un desconsiderado… debes hablar con él y darle el castigo que se merece…- sabía que Kuroko era muy delicado con eso del tema de las salidas hasta tarde… pero para vengarse de Kagami solo diría esa pequeña mentira…-creo que tú ya sabes cuál es..- recibió una afirmación de parte de Kuroko para luego colgar…

-eres un…- Aomine solo rio en respuesta…

-te lo mereces…

-Bastardo…- antes de que Kagami pudiera decir otra cosa un mensaje llego a su celular. Era Kuroko….

.

 _De: Kuroko_

 _Para : Kagami_

 _Asunto: castigo_

" _has dado un paso en falso. Creo que ya sabes cuál es el castigo._

 _Un mes… creo que puedes sobrevivir_ …"

.

-Adiós…- Aomine salió lo más rápido que pudo de ese lugar antes de que Kagami lo asesinara…

-¡eres un bastardo!- Kagami empezó a correr para alcanzarlo, sin embargo Aomine era mas rápido…

-¡te lo mereces!- gritaba mientras corría… se sorprendió al divisar a una figura tan conocida para el más adelante…

-¿Qué haces corriendo Daiki?- Aomine tomó la mano de Takao para que corriera junto a el…-¿Qué sucede y por qué Kagami te está persiguiendo?-Aomine solo reía abiertamente…

-le jugué una broma…- siguieron corriendo…- debemos perderlo…-corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron hasta llegar a un callejón. Se escondieron hasta que no vieron más señales de Kagami por ningún sitio…-ya se fue…- respiró profundo para tratar de calmarse…

-en serio no entiendo como son mejores amigos…- Takao estaba cansado…- de todas maneras… toma- le extendió una pequeña cajita que contenía el almuerzo…- lo olvidaste en casa…- Aomine solo lo acepto gustoso…

-gracias…- sonrió mientras Takao solo asentía…-oye… - Takao lo miró curioso- creo que sería muy feliz si hicieras el almuerzo para mi todos los días…

-no soy tu esclavo Aomine…- Takao lo miro fingiendo molestia…

-no me refiero a eso…- cerró los ojos frustrado…- lo diré bien…- tomó el mentón de Takao…- quiero que estemos juntos por siempre…- Takao se sorprendió…

-estas…- Aomine asintió muy seguro de su mimo…- oye oye eso es un gran paso…- Trató de disimular su nerviosismo pero fue muy difícil…

-lo se… pero estoy dispuesto a hacerlo…- sus voz sonaba tan segura…

-entonces acepto…- sonrió abrazando al moreno…- pero… - Aomine lo miró curioso…- creo que esta clase de propuesta no deberían hacerse en un callejón…

-¿Qué lugar más romántico que un callejón?-Takao rió ante el pequeño sarcasmo…- solo quería decirlo y ya…

-que romántico eres Aomine…- dio un pequeño beso en sus labios…- creo que esto fue lo más romántico que tu cerebro pudo pensar…

-puede ser…- besó de nuevo a Takao mientras lo acercaba más a el…- creo que tener sexo aquí sería una muy buena idea…

-pensaste lo mismo que yo…- Takao habló mientras sonreía…-espero que nadie nos descubra- Aomine empezó a besar su cuello…

-creo que ya los descubrí- Aomine se paralizo al escuchar la voz de Kagami…- te encontré desgraciado…- Takao se alejó del moreno para que Kagami pudiera saldar cuentas con el…

-¡espera Kagami!…- el pelirrojo se abalanzo encima de el para empezar a golpearlo…

-te esperare en casa… espero resuelvan sus problemas…- Takao se alejó lo más rápido que pudo de ese lugar…

.

Definitivamente había hecho una buena elección al estar con Aomine…

Era la persona perfecta para el… los dos se complementaban…

Nunca se separaría de el…

Porque era la persona que más amaba…..

Y también sabía que el moreno lo amaba de igual manera…

Estarían juntos para siempre… sin importar nada….

* * *

 **gracias por leer y darle una oportunidad a mi fic !**

 **dejen comentarios *.* no sean malos ! jeje**

 **nos leemos en otra!**


End file.
